For mammography examinations female patients must typically remove their clothing above the waist so that such may not interfere with the operation of radiological equipment. This is done at the expense of subjecting them to some embarrassment and exposure to the coolness of medical offices and hospitals. Therefore, some patients don examination gowns for this which are later lowered to provide a doctor with direct access to the patient's breasts and for placing radiological equipment in position without the gown intercepting and possibly interfering with radiation imaging. Though this does reduce the period of partial nudity, such still exposes more of the patient's body than need be. Thus, the patient may still be tense just at a time when it is important that she be as relaxed and comfortable as possible.
For conventional mammographic examinations a patient is positioned at an x-ray machine in a standing, sitting or reclined position, depending on the view to be taken. A breast is positioned against the machine and flattened between two plates. The breast is then typically x-rayed from the side and from above. Again, it is imperative that during x-raying of the breast and the adjacent axilla that no portion of a gown be positioned between the patient and the x-ray machine as this can cause false shadows to appear on the resulting x-ray photograph.
For the foregoing reasons, garments have been specially devised and tailored for use by patients undergoing mammography examinations. Exemplaries of these are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,759,083 and 4,964,173. These garments are constructed so that they may be detached from the shoulder and side and folded longitudinally over a mid-section of the garment. Such garments may be suited for use where x-rays are taken from above with the patient in a sitting or standing position, but are ill-suited where x-ray images are taken with the patient lying down or where a side view is to be taken. This is because the unfastened portion of the gown tends to drape down over the breast with the patient in a reclined position. Furthermore, when the x-ray image is to be taken from the side, the garment tends to interfere with the portion of the x-ray machine which is positioned between the breasts. Moreover, even though only one breast may be exposed at a time, the possibility remains that the weight of the released portion may cause an accidental release of the retained portion. The sensing of this possibility can also cause the patient to feel insecure and anxious.
Accordingly, it is seen that a need remains for a medical examination garment which provides ready access to individual female breasts while still protecting the patient from embarrassment and chill and without interfering with the x-ray equipment. It is to the provision of such a garment therefore that the present invention is primarily directed.